1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printing devices and more particularly to an improved marking assembly which is particularly adapted for imprinting particular indicia upon tennis balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although the printing art is replete with innumerable printing devices, there nevertheless exists a substantial need for a portable marking device or assembly which exhibits the advantages of larger and/or more expensive devices yet none of the disadvantages characteristic thereof, and which furthermore may be particularly adaptable for imprinting particular indicia upon tennis balls.
While one type of portable printing device is known whereby an external supply of ink is desirably rendered unnecessary due to the provision of an ink well within the device, as well as a porous rubber inking pad so disposed as to be in contact therewith when the device is not in use, difficulty has been encountered in controlling the proper amount of ink to be applied to the marking pad, the latter often becoming saturated whereupon contacting the same with the printing member or character, a clean sharp mark often cannot be obtained,especially when the mark is to be imprinted upon a somewhat porous surface, such as for example, paper or fabric. In addition, while attempts have been made to correct the aforenoted drawback through the provision of a suitable valve means interposed between the reservoir or well and the pad, additional difficulties have been encountered in easy and proper operation of the valve so as to furnish a sufficient supply of ink to the pad, and furthermore, the incorporation of a valving device within the printing assembly increases the manufacturing cost thereof.
Similarly, while another type of printing device exhibits the desirable characteristic whereby the particular indicia-bearing members may be interchanged or exchanged so as to vary the particular mark imprinted upon a particular surface, the indicia-bearing members are fabricated so as to be integral members of the entire marking assembly. Depending upon the number of such indicia-bearing members, the size of the entire assembly can become quite considerable whereby the same may no longer remain ideally portable. Still further, the means whereby the indicia are infact able to be retained within the entire assembly necessitates substantially sophisticated fabrication which of necessity increases the costs of manufacture thereof.
Continuing further, while still other types of printing devices are quite simple and inexpensive to manufacture, they do not possess particularly desired characteristics, such as for example, the provision of interchangeable indicia and a sufficient portable supply of ink therefor. In conjunction with the latter characteristic, some types of prior art inking devices, while providing a suitable ink supply for the indicia member, nevertheless fail to supply an adequate cover or closure for the same and consequently the ink supply is permitted to evaporate, and in addition, dust and dirt may enter the enclosure and become deposited upon the printing member and ink supply means whereupon using the printing device, a suitable, clear image of the desired indicia will not in fact be imprinted upon the particular surface or object.